I. Field
The present invention relates to wells for producing gas and oil and, more particularly, to wellbore cleaning tools, and more particularly, to magnetic wellbore cleaning tools which collect ferromagnetic materials suspended in wellbore fluid.
II. Background
Various drilling and cleaning operations in the oil and gas industry create debris that becomes trapped in a wellbore, including ferromagnetic debris. Generally, fluids are circulated in such a wellbore to washout debris before completion of the well. Several tools have been developed for the removal of ferromagnetic debris from a wellbore. There is a continuing need for a more effective magnetic wellbore cleaning tool.